


Detectives and Thieves

by Ninjagirl27



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a crime boss(ish), Goro is a normal detective, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mafia AU, Work stress, coffee dates, lets see how far this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagirl27/pseuds/Ninjagirl27
Summary: Goro  is a small time detective trying to climb his way up the work ladder. After hearing of a mysterious group he takes action into his own hands against a man named, Joker. Meanwhile, he finally finds a place to relax along side the charming barista, Akira.It's a darn shame that the two are one in the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story cause im bored and shy and all that. Lets see how this goes. I hope you enjoy reading!

The calm blissful night was always disrupted by the chatter of the people of Tokyo. Even late at night the city never fully sleeps as when the sun set, the nightlife sprung awake. From every late opening club to the dirty underbelly of the criminal world, many are still as wide awake as a morning bird. Goro Akechi is one of those night owls hunting prey when they least expect it, in other words, slaving over small case files and doing what he can as a small time detective. Sure he could solve everyday problems in a heart-beat, sure he passed his classes with flying colors, sure he was maybe probably smarter than more than half of the grown apes in the workforce, but the world couldn’t look past his young age. Skills have no value if you look like you just got out of highschool after all. So he’s stuck sitting at his pitiful small desk, taking quick glances at the missing pets and possible theft cases that his higherup had tossed onto the newbie.With a huff and a sigh he planned out his next moves, Case 1, Case 4, Case 3, and Case 2 if he felt like over achieving that day. Maybe catch some stray recognition and be on the radar if the world felt generous, but the winds never seemed to blow the right direction for him. 

His only solace was in the woman. Sae Niijima, another worker in the department who’d make sure he wasn’t passed out cold on his desk from the endless hours. A responsible woman higher up the ladder, harsh yet caring, serious yet relaxed, an enigma in every word, but a nice one at that. As the clock ticked away, Goro began to pack away the files and prepare to head home. He could faintly hear the click of shoes became louder and louder until an abrupt stop right next to him. Looking upwards lead to the brown gaze of the prosecutor.

“Good evening, Akechi,” she greeted.

“Hello Ms. Niijima! My, isn’t it dark out?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t noticed, detective.”

“Hey, don’t tease,” he whined, “I was too busy to watch the time fly by.”

“It's too dark out for a kid to walk alone. Here I’ll take you to your apartment,” as she uttered the phrase Goro sighed. Again with the whole, “too young” talk again.

“It’s fine Niijima, my home isn’t far from here. I’ll be fine by myself,” he flashed a quaint smile to reassure her. She didn’t take the bait.

“This isn’t a negotiation, Akechi, some sketchy things have been happening and it isn’t completely safe right now. Let me take you home, at least tonight,” she stated. The look in her eyes had already decided his fate. 

“Well, if you insist then who I to deny?” With a shrug he grabbed his briefcase and stood up.

“Good, now if you're ready then let's head out.” The two headed out the quiet office and into the crisp air, sending goosebumps down his spine. The cold tickled the tip of his nose as he walked through the dim parking lot. Hearing the click of the lock popping up he tugged the passenger door and dropped himself down. The soft cushions were a warm welcome to the bricks he sat on all day, he could help but smile just a bit. His gesture didn't go unnoticed.

“Well you seem to be enjoying yourself”

With a fake yawn he responded, “Excuse me, Niijima, but I'm all sleepy and yet you mock me. How can someone be so cruel.”

She rolled her eyes as she took her seat and started the car. The headlights sparked to life as they began to drive away into the city. The car hummed as the two stayed in peaceful silences, both too tired to make up small talk . As they approached his building, Goro began to actually yawn like a young kitten.

“Alright we're here. Now get out.”

“Oh! How rude Niijima!” he cried in fake shock.

“Now now, hurry up and get home. Get plenty of rest and get to work on time.” she demanded.

“How can I? It's so late, how do you get energy?” he questioned as he stepped out of the car and walked to the driver side.

“One word, coffee. I would recommend trying but don't get addicted. It stunts growth.”

“Don't worry, I won't need it. I'll be fine,” she gave him a small smile and drove off deeper into the city.

As he went into the apartment, he thought to himself. He had pulled all nighters and came out relatively ok. If what Niijima said was true the he should avoid coffee, he had lived without it and he could do it once more. Packing away his case and coat he took a glance at his apartment window into the lights of Tokyo. 

The city had provided some comfort to him and the people around him, an illusion of security that had many convinced. In reality it was a dangerous pool of sharks and snakes fighting for the next victim to prey upon. It was the truth he was fully aware of, hearing the whisper of danger and being part of it when he was younger. But this was the new Akechi, a real hero for the people, dishing out justice. Atleast to pets and family heirlooms for now. When he finally got the attention he deserved he'd strike the head honcho of crime. 

But now he needed sleep, his brain had been running on reserves and was on the brink of shutting down on the floor. Thinking about the profound realization on society was too much for the night. He'd need to get some sleep to have enough energy to work. Hopefully, he'd get it.


	2. Coffee and Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi finally talks to someone his own age! Sae would be proud.

He's good at lying, especially to himself. Pretending to be pleasant and reasonable was wearing him down. What he told Niijima was all talk. A few hours of sleep would not suffice for the detective. As the alarm clocked cried for his awakening, he stared up into the beige void above his bed. A small laugh slipped out as he thought about his situation, he was so confident in his dismissal of coffee and now here he is. How the mighty fall. 

Barely able to make a cohesive thought he managed to pull himself out of bed and into a presentable outfit. No matter how tired he was he needed to go to work in the end. Taking a quick glance at his bedside mirror he saw deep bags beneath his eyes. At this point there was nothing he could do, so he tossed on his coat and went out. He knew he looked a little trashed, Sae would most definitely call him out, but the part in his brain that cared was asleep. Despite his wish to chug along without the aid of drinks, today was a different story as he had lost the will to fight and gave in. He NEEDED something to keep him going, he wouldn’t risk falling asleep in front of his peers, that would give them something to work with. Sucking in his pride he scanned the area for a small coffee shop that he could simply dip in and out of to get to work.

After a few minutes of searching, he spotted a quaint shop tucked away that seemed to be less than busy. Above the door had “LeBlanc” in fancy cursive, a strange name but an eye catching one for Japan. The smell of roasting beans emanated from the quiet building which lured him into its doors. With a ring of a bell he stepped inside, booths laid to the left and a bar with front row seats to the brewing process. Behind the bar sat a curly haired boy, thick frames sat on the bridge of his nose and a green apron complemented the white undershirt. In his hand was a large mug of presumably coffee that pressed to his lips, being interrupted by Goro’s entrance.

“Oh,” he said in a quiet voice. He put down his own cup and asked, “How may I help you?”

“Well, I just need something quick, then I can get out of your hair,” he plainly said. He felt the steal gaze of the barista and felt a little on edge, though he didn't know why.

“Well then take a seat and tell me what you’d like.” 

“Oh, I don’t know much about coffee…” he dragged on the last bit and felt a bit silly. It's just a drink yet he felt butterflies began the flutter. Something about the fella he'd just met was intriguing. He took a seat right in front of the boy and clasped his hands together. He glanced around the cafe curiously, the cozy shop gave him a new feeling that he wasn't fully used to. The raven haired boy watched as the detective adjusted to the atmosphere.

“Then I’ll help then,” the barista smiled reaching down for a cup to fill. “Now let's start. Do you like it sweet or bitter?”

“Hhm, sweet.”

“Ok,” he brought his finger to his mouth and glanced off somewhere else, “have you had coffee before?”

“No, unless pastries count,” he joked. The boy across the counter paused again, seemingly deciding what to select, before grabbing some ingredients and getting to work. Goro watched in intrigue, he’d never made coffee after all, as some beans were placed into a machine with a whir. The two were silent until someone broke the silence. 

“So, what's got you so worked up?” the barista motioned to the bags beneath his eyes. “Didn't mean to call you out.”

“Well..., it's part of my job,” he wasn't completely lying when he said that. He was far enough from the office to feel safe enough to say it.

“What job includes sleep deprivation? Sounds like trash.” Finally someone who understood.

He felt a bit bad sharing his problems to a total stranger but he didn't really care, hopefully there wouldn't be repercussions. “Detective, detective Goro Akechi.”

“Wow, I didn’t know all the cops were tired. I guess that’s why they drink coffee,” that earn him a small chuckle from Goro. 

“As a detective I can fully corroborate your claim,” suddenly the machine made a funky sound as the barista turned to the brew and panicked. He scrambled to grab the coffee and poured it into the ceramic cup. He filled it about halfway and the rest with milk and creamer, topping it off with a spoon of sugar. The end product was a simple light brown beverage, warm to the touch, and it smelled like heaven. He placed the mug on its own plate and brought up to the counter.

“Here we are, a simple yet sweet blend. Good for beginners and good for sleep deprived cops,” Goro looked down at the coffee and grabbed its handle, slowly he took a sip. “So….. is it… good?” The boy across the counter stares with anticipation, a nervous expression across his face. The cafe fell silent, until the brunet placed down the cup with a clank.

“I don’t have much reference for good coffee, but I quite like it.”

“Good, I’d be fired if it wasn’t,” he grabbed his own cup and drank along with the detective. Goro tried to drink quickly as he had places to be but a little dribble had him taking another pause, nothing noticeable. Except someone did notice. The barista handed him some napkins and watched him wipe away a small stain. “What’s the rush for? Don’t want to spend time with me?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off like that. It's just that I have to get to work soon.Believe me when I say, “I wish.””

“Why don’t you just -I don’t know- go a bit late?”

“And have some adult nitpick at my work ethic? I rather not.” By now the room felt a bit tense, work did make him a bit peeved and talking only partly helped. He tried to focus on what little coffee was left, but he still took glances up at those thick lenses. 

“Hhm, well that sucks,” by then Goro had finally finished the cup and was popping open his wallet. “You’re too young to be so worked-up already,” those words again, “stress is the enemy of beauty, you know.” A sprinkle of red cross Goro’s cheeks.

“How much will this cost?” he asked abruptly. Now he wanted to run off he wasn't sure if what the boy had said was flirting or honest advice, but whatever he said had him feeling more emotions than what he could handle.

“Usually it’s 400 yen... but you’re in luck. Indulge with me for a while longer and it’ll be on the house.” He flashed a slight smirk before if fell into a straight line. 

“Oh wow, I didn’t think you could bribe customers to come back.” he took out the money and paid in full. “But I think bribing a cop is something sketchy, sir.”

“You can’t fault a guy for trying,” he hung his head before it popped back up in a burst of inspiration. “Can you come back again though? I think this is a great place for people like us, it's quiet and has good drinks. What more do you need?” By now he was reciting infomercials trying to convince a busy boy to spend a little more time. 

Goro didn’t know how to respond, he liked the coffee, the barista is nice enough, and he really like the peaceful atmosphere. However, did he really want to commit? He decided to to leave an open answer. “I’ll consider your offer, this place does have its charms. Thank you for the coffee, I’ll be off now.”He slipped off the stool and pick up his case. Taking a few steps towards the door he took a glance back. 

“Hope to see you soon, Akechi.”

“You too…-”

“Oh shoot, I didn’t give a name. Its Akira, Akira Kurusu.”

“You too, Kurusu,” he waved. Finally he opened the door and went off. By now he was already late, Goro was fully aware of that but he didn't care. For the first time in a while he had a quaint conversation with someone new. The last person close to his age he'd talk to was back in college. It's been awhile since he had a casual conversation. At Least it wasn't someone who wasn’t from work telling him what to do. He picked up his pace as he made his way to the station, late like never before.


	3. A Grand Entrance

Akira watched as the detective left the cafe. He liked talking to Goro, even if it wasn’t for very long, and he was sure Goro liked talking to him. If he kept coming back to cafe then they would have to eventually be friends. “Tired boys can always come together and complain with coffee,” he thought. They both had back-breaking jobs, one a bit more legal than the other but similar nonetheless. Besides, the shop was far off the busy roads and was mostly empty which the brunette seemed to like. It was easy to read him on a surface level, reserved and pleasant just like he wanted to come off as, but beneath the mask, he had a little more bite. Akira had a knack of understanding people just off a few conversations, but he felt a little unclear on who he was talking to. Goro would probably like Akira, but probably not Joker. Being on the opposite side of the law didn't help the fact either.

Joker was a small time boss of a little group called, The Phantom Thieves. A relatively unknown name to the general public, but big among the rapscallions of the city. They hadn’t done anything cop worthy, no robberies like the name would suggest, but nothing too legal either. Joker would describe them as nothing but lowly information brokers for now, building their repertoire of blackmail on many well-off people who were very important. Atleast, that what they were for now. But thats for their next plan and right now, they’re just eavesdroppers. Skillful snitches yes, but just snitches.

Akira checked the clock, it was still early and no-one was ready to meet up yet. Checking his messages revealed a whole whopping nothing, the last words said were for planning to meet up today so he didn’t have much to write about before hand. Talking with someone now would but a bit weird since they were meeting up so soon. Akira slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked around. The cafe remained silent, he waited for more customers like a normal employee would, but it truly seemed like no one else was coming. This part of the city didn’t get much traffic and it was expected as much, but he was getting impatient. Waiting for stragglers was his favorite thing to do, afterall. Today felt so slow after he met the detective, nothing else exciting had happened that kept his mind racing like Akechi did. Being so close to law enforcement spelled disaster but he liked to play with fire.

Akira put up his apron and decided that sitting around doing nothing was a bit too boring for him. He stepped out of the cafe and took one last glance down the alley, nothing, and flipped the open sign to close. Hopefully no one was waiting all day to come to LeBlanc but if they were, he didn't care. Walking back inside Akira turned to the stairs, the entrance to his lair. On top the the creaky staircase was his own humble abode. It was a plain and dusty room and had the simple necessities of life, the real surprises hid in a single chest. 

 

He couldn't help but smile as he approached the crimson box. It was a team effort to find a crate to fit their aesthetic - Yusuke had been the one to buy it in the end- but it was all worth it. It was just as flashy as Joker would want it to be without being too stand in his room. Lifting the lid showed the plethora of papers and work they thieves had collected. Every little dirty secret they'd accumulated sat in folders and folders of evidence for them to see. From school teachers to some mob boss, they'd collected a lot of leverage against them. They had some big plans for their targets, and tonight was going to be very exciting. 

Today was going to be their great debut, The Phantom Thieves would become a name to remember. The news will have to take notice since a certain writer had gotten a “leek.” Their name would be out there, a title to be feared and rallied. Of course not everyone would agree with their vigilante escapades, but that just made the game more fun. Maybe when the law had to step in, Akechi would be the one to chase him around. But that was wishful thinking, something he really shouldn't be thinking. Akira was finally pushed back into reality as he became painful aware of his embarrassing ideas. He tried to slip back into his Joker persona, staying cool under pressure and all suave, but the rising heat in his cheeks said otherwise. He slapped the sides of his face like a young school girl, he was thinking too deep into his fantasy.

Focus, he needed to focus on the subject. He took out some files in search for the right one, a man named Kamoshida had been terrorizing many generations of innocent teens and allowed to get out scot free due to his connections. Akira’s old highschool had a prestigious title, and a scandal like this would have ruined its reputation. The principle had fought to keep the cat in the bag, but the feline had claws and was dying to get out. Tonight was going to be great for that cat, The Phantom Thieves, and their cat. Grabbing what he needed, he read over the information he had on the gym teacher. What he read wasn’t good, perfect, assault claims, misconduct at school, and the alley trades he made nightly with some not so friendly folks. He grabbed the pages and reorganized them from least to most incriminating. Taking a glance at the clock told him it was just about go time. He smiled, a little more sinister than usual, and prepared for the party.

The clock struck seven as the members trickled into the cafe. It took awhile but soon all the thieves had arrived. To an outsider, it was a small group of friends hanging out but the truth was a little less normal.

“When we effin doing this?” Ryuji shouted. 

“Quite down! Do you want to spoil the party.” Ann snarked. The two members began to bicker as the rest of the party focused.

“Calm down guys, we need to be absolutely ready for the heist,” Makoto tried to interrupt but by then the argument had escalated. She let out a sharp cough, that caught their attention.

“Whoops, s- sorry queen,” the blonde apologized, “but I’m seriously tired of waiting!”

“Look, we just need to make sure that everything is set up, perfectly. We can’t afford to mess up.” Makoto clarified. The cafe was filled with quite chatter until heir resident hacker spoke up. 

“Hey guys, I’ve finally found the guy. Weird curly hair, right?” Futaba asked. The party scrambled to lean over and watched as a seemingly normal man park his fancy car outside a club. He wore a simple smile as he waltz past the bouncers, who nodded as he passed, and into the blackened doors of the establishment.

"That’s him alright.” Ann scowled, “him in all in his glory.”

“Then it’s time to set out then.” Akira announced loud and clear. Everyone grew excited yet nervous. The first heist was about to happen, its success weighed heavily on their skills. All that was left was a flawless execution.

~~~  
The thumping of the heavy bass along with the many rowdy dances combined to make a cacophony of mind numbing noise. Kamoshida watched a few girls make their way to the center of the dancefloor and let loose. A light tap on his shoulder took him out of his gaze, he got his queue to talk to his employer. Walking past the club goers and workers, he was lead to the back room. Closed doors lined the dim hall, each being in use by a different patron. He’d walked down this path before, he didn’t bother to check the empty doors because his destination was right down the hall. Cracking open the grand doors revealed his client patiently waiting for his arrival. 

“Ah, Kamoshida!” his name rolled off her tongue, “just the man I’ve been waiting for.” The lady across the table smilled, she crossed her legs and relaxed into the seat behind her.

“Hello miss, I hope I'm everything you've been looking for,” he boasted with pride. He took his seat across from her, stared her down like prey across the water. But he remained patient as he listened to her speak.

“Well, you are quite the looker,” she smirked deviously, “ but let's get back to the topic at hand. My boss needs some kids files, you're a school teacher right? It shouldn't be too hard for you, right?”her voice low.

“Well of course, I wouldn’t mind doing favors for ladies like you, but I'm not a charity y'know so what can you offer.” he leaned in closer resting his arm on the desk. “My services are in high demand so it better be good.” A quick flash of a smirk crossed his face, deceptively calm despite the circumstances. 

“A small payment of-,” she was cut off by a ring from her phone. She let out a small chuckle and picked up her phone from off the desk. “I gotta take this but it shouldn’t take too long. She eyed him down while making her way to the door. With a wave of her hand she was gone, her irritated voice becoming distant. Kampshido let out a sigh and leaned deeper into the plastic seating. He smiled to himself and thought about all the goods he could get. The cash reward would be pretty great on top of his already established wealth. And all for the cost of some kids he taught at school, what a steal.

A quiet knock ung out from the door before slowly opening. Kamoshida stood up ready to re-greet his client before looking into a barrel of a gun. In front of him stood a figure in all black and a white mask adored his face. Without skipping a beat the person spoke, “go ahead and take a seat, Kamoshida, we have a lot to talk about. He stepped closer into the room, pressing his weapon into Kamoshida and pushing him into the seat furthest from the door. The masked man silently shut the door behind him while he stared down his target. Kamoshida was pale white, his hands clasped together tightly yet he finally tried to maintain his illusion of confidence. 

“..Hello, sir. How can I-” he started but was swiftly cut off.

“We have things to talk about so go ahead and get comfortable,” he slipped into the seat across from the teacher, “so… mind admitting your sins?”   
~~~  
The following morning, the news exploded with the admission of the Shujin teacher, Suguru Kamoshida, and his affiliation with mob activity and sexual assault among other crimes. His motivation from admitting his crimes were due to, by his words “a change a heart brought on by the Phantom Thieves,” though the meaning of this is not fully understood. Every news channel was filled with information about his crimes and the question in everyone’s mind, who are the Phantom Thieves. On the same day, eight teenagers celebreated in a quaint cafe about their success and the Detective Goro Akechi updated his agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently, school and plans and stuff got in the way and sorry about the lack of Akeshu content. Next chapter will have more I promise. Thx for reading anyways!


	4. A Needed Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, I know this is pretty late but life got in the way. Lets hope the update gets here soon next time.

Akira was giddy all night, the smile he wore as Joker still remained up until the morning. Although his excitement persisted, his energy didn’t. He couldn’t sleep as his brain ran with thoughts about the aftermath and the reaction of the people, and especially Goro’s. He wondered, What his form of justice? Does he like vigilanties? Will he be on his case? Oh the possibilities, they kept him up the entire night. He was a luck fellow though, living in the attic of a cafe has its perks, as he shot up out of bed and walked behind the desk. The mere smell of coffee almost jolted him back to reality, but he was somewhat dazed. Looking at the clock, he seemingly ignored the fact that it was 3:00 in the morning and there wasn’t a light in sight and continued down stairs. So it didn't seem weird when the sun slipped through the windows or the hands on the clock made its rounds. 

His staring match with the wall was only interrupted when the chime of the door signaled the arrival of a customer. He straightened up is posture and faced the door only to see the boy he'd been waiting for. The familiar mop of hair and grey coat were quite memorable to him so it was a surprise so see him so soon. The detective waltzed in with the same plastic smile as always, “Good morning, Kurusu. You look like you need a cup if coffee yourself,” his snide remark didn’t go unnoticed but the look in the detective eyes spoke more volumes about his mood than anything he’d said yesterday.

“Oh hey, it's good to see you. Actually, I've already had some so I should be fine.”

“Welp, since you’ve already had your fill,” he pooped his briefcase down and took the same seat as last time, “are you ready to make mine?.”

“Well duh, if I couldn’t make it then what kinda barista would I be?”

“Hopefully a good one I suppose. Can I have the same thing I had lastime? Oh, sorry I doubt you’d remember such a trifle little thing.”

“Oh?” Akira turned and leaned onto the counter, “do you doubt my skill? I can assure you that A. I’m a great employee and B. I have a fantastic memory.”

“No, I was just making sure that the person taking my order is up to snuff.”

Akira let out a snort and asked, “Since when did you become a coffee connoisseur?”he turned around to avoid the upcoming glare and working on the order that he indeed remembered, “Yesterday you told me you didn’t even know where to start.”

“Well..,” the venom dripping from his voice was evident, “ since the Phantom Thieves blew up the workplace and assigned some fool to the case instead of someone like m-.” He cut himself off when he made direct eye contact with Akira. “Someone with more experience than just two months.”

“Dang, that seems… weird, huh..” Akira sputtered. His voice dragged on with a hint of concern. 

“... Yeah,” Goro said abruptly, “you’d think with a case like this then they’d want someone reliable since it’s pretty important.” he sighed and leaned forward on the wooden counter.

“So… the Phantom Thieves, huh?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t quite know since they’ve only been mentioned once.” his posture straighten up and his eyes drifted down. “They’re… something of a mystery actually. A strange group who blackmails I suppose. I mean, that’s all they’ve done so far but…,” he paused and averted his gaze, “I’m just afraid I guess.”

“Afraid?” Akira blurted quickly. He brought over the filled cup of coffee and placed it in front of the rambling detective and leaned in closer to the boy. “Explain.” he nearly demanded.

Goro stared back at Akira before he snapped back into reality, “Oh, it’s nothing.” he swatted the air as his eyes drifted down to the hot cup on the table. He picked up the ceramic cup and brog h it too his lips, taking a long sip and averting his gaze elsewhere.

A quite “oh,” escaped the barista as he straightened his posture, giving Goro the needed room. “Ya know, I'm always here if you wanna… talk.” He mumbled in a tone so quiet he really didn’t expect anyone to hear but hear someone did.

“Thanks, I- I appreciate the notion.” Goro replied. A pleasant silence filled the room, letting the sounds of the waking city fill the cafe instead. Akira suddenly felt the need to rewash the used mugs and intently focused on the cleaning process. Goro only stared into the distance as he siped the coffee away. The two didn’t face each other until Goro had finished the drink and stood with the squeak of the stool. The sudden noise made Akira fumble with the plate in his hands, carefully put it down and turned to to watch the detective leave. “Thank you for the coffee,” he remarked while picking up his briefcase, “and… thanks for listen to me.” As if someone called him away, Goro quickly walked out the door and into the alley before Akira could even get a word out.

Akira’s mouth was left agape then shut itself as he shifted his weight back and sighed. He had a moment to organize himself and his thoughts and all he managed to say was a breathy, “Shit.” Panic shot though his head, he was so close didn’t expect that the cops would already be on their case. Even Goro had noticed so soon, just what his weird fantasy had concocted. He didn’t know quite how to feel, they’d gotten some traction but he was hanging around a detective. It was borderline dangerous for him to be talking to him but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like skirting on the edge. As sat on the counter with his thoughts he couldn’t hold back his smirk. Things were falling right into place and it wouldn’t be long for his team to be on the news once more. He was beyond excited for their next move and what the justice system would do in response.. 

The quaint silence was interrupted by a ping of his phone. He reached into his pocket and checked his screen. A message from Oracle, finally something he’d been waiting for. He opened up their messages and looked for their recent text. “Hey, we’ve got the target now. They’re waiting for you. Get here soon, leader.” Simple and straight to the point, just like her. Akira looked to the clock, it was still pretty early so he couldn’t just flip the sign to close. Suddenly a thought came to mind, if he met up with the others and finished the job really really fast then it should be fine. ‘Great idea’, he complimented himself as he grabbed the sign to close. He dashed back up into his room and got ready for the mission, he had to look great for his guest afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the next chapters in the editing stages so I'll update soon. Also idk it this is clear but Goro is a young adult and not a youngin running around in the police force.


End file.
